Juxtaposition
by devotedinfantasy
Summary: A Jacob and Ness story . Rated m for later chapters .  Drama and Love .    "Newborns are a great deal stronger than us because there own human blood lingers in their tissues" - Carlisle, Eclipse
1. preface

**Preface**

The hybrid basked in the solitude for knowing all too well that Being alone with lesser distractions made for more of an enjoyable hunt.

The hybrid took a trail unknown to humans and found herself in a quiet area surrounded by thick old trees

she stood still and inhaled the air around to find the sent she was looking for ,

She sensed no humans so she let her sense take whole and inhaled once more, in an instant her head snapped in the direction of an all too familiar and enticing scent,

all on sense she took flight. Running as fast as her hybrid body would allow ,

at a sudden stop she crouched behind the solid forks foliage in the northern part the forest,

she watched on as her prey was lapping its drink from the ever flowing broke, its long tail slighty twitching ,

but the large cat made no alert of recognition to the fact a very dominant and powerful threat was only 5 feet away .

at a thought to make this more entertaining the hybrid twitched her foot and cracked a root that connected with an old oak tree,

hearing this, the cat startled and fled , the hybrid leaped in a full sprint run chasing after her prey. the sense of pure fear radiating of the feline was so inviting to the hybrid all other senses were put at bay.

So she didn't realize that while she was hunting her prey something had marked her a prey of its own .

The cat skidded left in a swift change in direction and scampered up the side of a rock cliff , the hybrid stopped to calculate the best root to get to her prey , with this her distraction level depleted

She sensed a presence near by

She paused, listening for movement. The whisper of footsteps behind ,she turned on instinct and crouched posed ready for an attack ,

the hunter- the demon that would have her as prey , his eyes as crimson as the blood she so thirsted hair black and stringy , the pungent smell of foul waste seeping from him , she creased her nose in sheer disgust and remained in a crouch, allowing her feet to slide slowly forward. The nomad hissed at her action confused by her lack of fear

The vampire stepped closer to her "your blood is mine" Instinctively, she crouched lower, letting loose a feral growl.

Her reaction was a sufficient distraction. The vampire lost focus, straightening rapidly to stare calculatingly at her. He hissed again, this time out of surprise. "You're the hybrid," he realized. "You're the half-human Cullen girl the Volturi attempted to end four years ago.

A sudden rush of energy poured through the hybrid, an energy she was only used to once she had hunted but this power could only be derived from human blood , a sudden acknowledgment occurred to her , of a story once told to her - newborns

**_Newborns are a great deal stronger than us because there own human blood lingers in their tissues _**

She is a hybrid , not vampire , nor human but a perfect mix , strength and sense but a beating heart and free flowing blood .

she remained in a crouch and smiled at her new knowledge, she allowed her feet to slide slowly forward as she did during a hunt. "I may be half-human," she responded ominously, "but I'm half-vampire, too. And I will not hesitate to tear your head from your body if you refuse to leave and never return."

The vampire laughed hoarsely. "I'm afraid that is not an option, dear Halfling," he informed her. "Because once I'm done sucking you dry, I plan to hand you over to the Volturi. I'm sure that the capture of the Cullen hybrid would garner a special reward. Even if you are dead, I wonder what you would taste like "

She moved forward once more, by just a fraction but still closer to her enemy

"What's this?" the vampire gasped in disbelief. "You really think that a half-vampire can survive this fight "

She grinned and launched herself at the vampire.

She leapt over him in a swift motion all to quick for a human to have seen the action and removed his head from his neck with an audible snap.

She pulled out the lighter that her uncle had once given to her for protection against these sorts of attacks

As she watched the unknown vampire burn, she paused to think, she could not inform her family of her revelation, if the Volturi were to know of her strength it could put them all in danger,

The lie would be easy as she had already mastered her mother's art in mind shield and her emotions were in check,

She hated the idea of being deceitful but she could not put her family at risk , not again

She still needed answers and help to know what was happening

she pulled her phone from her pocket to call the only person that could help her in a situation like this .

He answered on the first ring

"Nahuel I think we need to discuss some things "


	2. contrasting creatures

I was sitting in the meadow that my mother and father loved so much-beautiful flowers, lush green grass.

As I was thinking that a peaceful light breeze swept lightly over the flowers, allowing me to take in the sent-it was gorgeous.

I came here a lot, it was my favorite place to be besides first beach I loved that beach, it has smooth soft sand and teal sea, I loved the ocean, the smells were tantalizing and the sound of the water crashing against the cliffs-I'd once gone cliff jumping with Jake (against my father's wishes of course) the rush was amazing.

There is this small little alcove up on the cliff which I love, you can see all of first beach and right out to the horizon. I like being on my own, it let me think freely without having to shield my thoughts, no one in the family knew I could do this, not even Jacob knew, I knew that keeping it secret was deceitful and I loathed the fact I had to keep it that way, but as Nahuel had said

"If people knew the true power of hybrids like ourselves imagine, what the Vultori would do with such information"

To be honest just thinking about it, it didn't have to be the Vultori with the evil plans any scheming nomad could easily use this information, my family think newborn armies are a problem … a hybrid army that would be a problem, daylight wouldn't hinder them they could pass as a human if the needed to. It would be a massacre.

Nahuel told me our strength was similar to that of a newborn (being stronger because their own human blood lingers in their tissues) being half human and having human blood running in my veins because of this I didn't have the burning need to drink blood, although I still had the longing desire, Nahuel had leant to master the desire and manage to use his full strength whenever he wanted but seeing as he needed to keep up the charade just as I did he had to hunt , I'm only seven and still slightly growing it would probably take my body time to organize its self .

Even though I liked the fact I could run faster than my family and that I was stronger. There was this part of me that longed to be whole, human or vampire, with no secrets.

But I'm in a juxtaposition , two sides of the same coin, a perfect mix of two very contrasting creatures.


	3. split life

**Renesmee pov**

Okay I've been sitting in this meadow for at least half an hour now, I know I said I liked being on my own but still , I'm getting bored.

A sudden gush of air blew into my face; I jolted my head up and saw Nahuel and his sister Aurelia were standing in front of me.

Hybrid speed -I can still see the crimson glow of their eyes, a shudder ran through me, even though I knew hybrid crimson eyes were much different to that of a normal vampire – it still gave me the creeps!

"Renesmee, sorry we are late, I lost her " Nahuel said while pointing at the giggling girl , I shook my head and laughed, she really was a free spirit, her appearance said just that, sun kissed skin, long flowing messy waves of dark honey blonde hair , and (normally) eyes that are the colour of the moon .

"she keeps disappearing and reappearing, it's hard to keep up with her" just like that she vanished and then appeared once more on the other side of Nahuel , I smiled it was a wonderful power, much more pleasant than ones I'd been so very blessed with , if you can call it a blessing.

"Aurelia stop your chortle and set up the field, know one can see us ok "he said to his bouncingly strange sister

"Ness be thankful you are an only child, siblings are not all fun and games ". He said in a pointed tone, I tried to keep my laugh hidden –but was unfortunately unsuccessful.

I had met Aurelia when I was five, she's a fun loving girl, doesn't really speak to often and when she does its in her native tongue, I would say she reminds me of Alice , but even Alice has a scary side to her , Aurelia just always seems so care free, I almost think it has something to do with her gift - the power to make alternate realities, so she places us in an alternate universe and poof it seems to the outside word we've vanished when in fact were still there, and can still see you. In laymen's terms she can make us very invisible –but unfortunately only for a short period of time.

This comes in handy since I asked Nahuel to train me, since this new strength, it well...it scares me , I have the speed and strength of about four newborn vampires and that kind of strength left to its own devices isn't such a good idea.

"we shall keep going with your strength training, you using your own blood to power yourself ok?"

I sharply nodded , I was very hesitant to use my full strength … when I did , I changed –physically, yes my eyes would glow red I'd become cooler and my skin would strengthen and pale. But I'd change mentally too , primal urges would take over , every time I'd change the voice that's in my head-the one telling me not to lie, to steal to hurt people, would grow smaller, so small and dim it was easy to ignore.

"Aurelia keep watch, they may not be able to see us put the can smell us"

(My family, I felt the sharp sting of remorse, I guess the only thing I had to try to remember was that I'm protecting them)

Aurelia smiled, blinked and reappeared sitting cross legged on top of a rock. Nahuel moved quickly to the other side of the field about fifty, sixty feet away from me and Aurelia.

"Just go for the easy block, Renesmee like we've previously practiced."

Nahuel backed up a few more paces, his body tensing.

"Okay, Renesmee- try to stop me getting passed that is all."

All of a sudden I couldn't see Nahuel anymore, I let my power charge, I could feel myself feeding on myself, the transformation only took a tenth of a second - now as I looked more closely, he was a blur but he was there –somewhere.

Beside me, Aurelia leaned forward intently, her eyes locked on the space between me and Nahuel. Then in the quickest fraction of time I saw him charging at me like a tiger, zero expression could be found on his face ,as soon as near impact was inevitable I grabbed him, flipped him and hurled his body back twenty feet .

"Okay good let's try it again, but this time you need your transformation to be quicker " 

* * *

><p><em>Two hours, 52 minutes, 67 runs, 22 punches, 6 high kicks and 3 memory jolts later <em>

* * *

><p>"The wolfs are coming we must leave, we shall see you on your birthday, but remember Renesmee you haven't met Aurelia, and nor have you seen me since that day on the battle field understood "<p>

I nodded, and in a blink of an eye they were gone. I was left standing there trying to calm my nerves and hopefully reduce the red in my eyes.

"Ness!" I turned to see Jake waving at me, I smiled trying to lose my train of thought and the aching pain of lying to the one person that truly meant the most to me , he started to saunter over to me, Seth following him, I was surprised Leah wasn't tagging along with them

"What's wrong "

Jake noticing my weird look I quickly changed my expression to a smile, I softly placed my hand on his check showing him Leah and I looked around to see if I could see her through the thick overgrown trees

"She's at Ems; you don't miss her do you?"

He laughed I too laughed; Seth caught on pretty quick and chuckled along.

"So how come you're here all on your own?" Jake inquired

"I felt like some peace and quiet " I smiled taking in the fresh new breeze and its alluring smells, still trying to put the guilt at bay, Jake looked at me and smiled his Jacoby smile, that smile crushed me even more.

"We can leave you to your peace if you want "I thought about that for a moment taking in another breath of the floral scent trying to calm me senses down.

"No its fine, hopefully Alice will have calmed down by now" then realized it was Alice, I was talking about, I'd just hoped I could control my feelings if jasper was around.

"Oh yeah she's getting the house all Aliced for your birthday" I like how Seth made Alice seem more like an activity than a name. We turned and started to run back to the cottage. As we were running a placed my shield of sorts over myself, it was similar to that of my mother's yet I could just block out certain thoughts, it's as if I trained my brain to only have the secret thoughts in a back room where as my normal thoughts were left on show, so my father wouldn't suspect a thing.

As we got closer to the cottage I couldn't help but think of the party, if it were up to me I wouldn't have a birthday, deceitful people shouldn't have celebrations. but I guess I can't really blame Alice since I'm the only one who actually ages in the family but she does tend to go a little over bored, In my opinion my birthday really shouldn't be such a big deal, I don't look eight, I don't act eight and I certainly don't feel eight, I mean when you look older than your mother It can make you feel a little old. To be truthful all I hope is my birthday go better than the previous years, pretty much without fail I ended up leaving and going hunting because someone ends up drunk or arguing.

my 7th birthday ended with my father and Jake yelling at each other I wasn't sure what about since I'd just left with no notice to hunt, I had to do this a lot since my aunt rose and father seemed to argue all the time in my view, over nothing, my father sighed hearing my thoughts at that memory "sorry" he simply said, I smiled and nodded and headed towards the kitchen in the far end of the cottage with Jake and Seth, I wasn't allowed in the main house since it was being 'Aliced'. I heard my father laugh; he was suddenly in the kitchen with his hand on the back of Seth

"That is a very good way of describing Alice in these situations"

And again somehow Seth caught on quick and laughed

"Well I saw what she did to the house last year for Halloween, I thought nothing would top your wedding but I was wrong "

I'd seen pictures of my parents wedding and although it did look beautiful I must admit it was over the top .My father turned to me

"You'd prefer something simpler"

I smiled I looked to see my father looking at Jake and me with an aw expression, I cocked one eyebrow up and looked at him with a confused expression, he blinked and turned to me and yet again the word

"Sorry"

Left his mouth in a flash he was back in the living room.

I turned to Jake confused and my expression must have read like a question, he stuttered and said

"Don't ask me I never understand him"

Seth sniggered "I think he's under the assumption that you two will get married" when did Seth get this quick at thinking- this wouldn't be good the last thing I need is for Seth to figure out I've been lying to his alpha.

"Seth when did your brain start to work" Jake said almost reading my mind, I looked at him and smiled ,at the exact same time we both looked at Seth actually taking in what he'd suggested my father could have meant,

Jake looked stunned, Seth laughed and so did my father from the other room, our expressions must have looked funny we both turned to look at each other, Jake for some reason looked guilty, and I just couldn't help blushing (the one of many traits I got from my mother) .he shook his head in a defeated way, Seth continued to laugh and we all turned to the kitchen table and sat down. My mother gracefully came in through the back door to the kitchen, I closely watched her, I watched the way she walked, I couldn't quite believe her being clumsy, Jake said it was as if she had two left feet-that I would have loved to have seen.

"What's so funny Ness" my mother enquired, I blushed and stretched over the table to place my hand on her check I showed her what I'd imagine her being like a human was like, her stumbling over her own feet and falling to the floor only to have my father catch her before her face found the concrete, I removed my hand and gave my mother a quizzical expression

"Yeah that's about right" I heard my father laughing in the next room, my mother looked up and grimaced to his direction, I looked to my mother

"I was quite the klutz" I shook my head at her remark

"I can imagine, but I can't believe it" my mother simply smiled and turned to the fridge to cook for me, Seth and my Jake.

As she twirled back and forth from the fridge to the stove, I still couldn't see how she could be clumsy, she reminded me of tinker bell so much, flying around, whirling peacefully to the direction she intended to go, at that moment I felt to cold hand on my shoulder, my father whispered

"Before you were born she appeared more like Wendy" I chuckled, my mother sighed hearing that.

"What do you three have planned to do today?" my father changing the subject, I turned to look at Jake and so did Seth, Jake just looked at us both quickly and blinked

"Err we could go to la push? Maybe go see Emily?" Seth nodded and I smiled, my father nodded and said "that's a good idea, just stay away from the main house-I'd never hear the end of it from Alice"

we all laughed and smiled and so did my father, we all knew that even though Alice was small if you even attempted to ruin her fun you would never hear the end of it, my father chuckled to my thought

"yes she can be quite annoying at times" at that he slipped away to living room once again, I turned back to face my mother and she landed three plates in front of us all full of pancakes , mine had slightly less on it than the boys.

Once we'd finished eating we headed off on foot down to la push, we'd agreed we'd rather run than take a car.

Once we'd cleared the forest

We headed for Emily's house; I'd been to Emily's house a lot it felt almost if it were my home to. The thought occurred to me that I'd never really looked at the house; it was small maybe just a little smaller than Jakes, and grey in colour and the door a bright contrasting blue (I and Claire had painted it a year ago while Quill and Jake were on patrol.)

The window box was filled with young marigolds, Claire and I had helped Emily plant these not that long ago. As I was looking at the house and remembering the happy times I'd spent there the door flung open and a small, smiling Claire stood waving at us, I was just wondering where Quill was, when he appeared right behind Claire smiling

"hey guys, just in time, were all planning on going to the beach, claries been nagging me to go since 8" Claire turned to look at Quill, with the sweetest frown on her face

(She really was without doubt the prettiest child I'd seen "I wouldn't need to nag if you'd have just taken me there" she pouted and crossed her arms and stomped back into Emily's.

Seth laughed "you're in trouble now "Jake smiled and laughed also

"Why didn't you just take her to the beach when she asked, it's not like you not to do what she wants" Jake looked almost puzzled, the thought had crossed my mind as well

"She had a temp, and me wasn't sure it was a good idea her swimming if she's sick, but she seems a bit better now" we all heard her groan from inside the house "I'm not sick!"

we all walked in to Emily's front room, like Jakes house it was mainly all kitchen, I sat down next to Claire and Leah on the sofa while the guys argued over something, I wasn't really paying attention I was paying more attention to Emily and the scars on the right side of her face, I'd always known they were there but had never really been all to bothered by them, I knew it was Sam who had caused the damage and as much as everyone had tried to keep me in the dark it was hard to not notice.

I looked hard at the scars, they reminded me of jaspers and the same thought accrued to me that I had about jaspers scars, I knew the scars were awful, only for some reason, even though I was looking directly at the horrible lines I couldn't truly see them I just saw a beautiful women with a smile that could brighten anyone's day. I stood up and walked over to her, the guys stopped arguing to turn to me, I smiled at Emily and before she could speak I placed my hand on her scared cheek and simply placed in her mind _beautiful_ as I removed my hand she looked at me with a soft smile and what looked like a tear in her eye.

After everyone had gathered at Emily's, Me, Claire and the pack-excluding Sam, headed down to the beach (Sam for once was taking the opportunity to have alone time with Emily).

We'd agreed to go for a swim first, then to have barbeque at the bonfire, which I'd assumed Emily and Sam would join us. When we arrived at the beach I stood there to take in the view, it was a fairly bright day I could tell since my skin had the odd glow to it and I supposed it was warm although my body temperature made it difficult to judge, I turned to look at Claire who seemed quite content in her shorts and tank top.

(Laughing and smiling and chasing after Quill after he'd dumped sand on her head.) we'd picked a spot that caught the suns raze, Claire was quickly undressed, thankfully she already had her swimming costume on underneath her clothes, as soon as she was ready, Quill picked her up and throw her over his shoulder she let out a squealing giggle he promptly started running for the water and chucked her in, I watched them splash and play in the water while Paul and Embry were trying to duck Seth under the water.

There laughing and playing made my heart fill and I smiled, I turned to Jake who was sitting next to me not starring just sitting watching me intently, his warm smile warmed me more than I thought possible.

"You not going for a swim?" he asked in his warm gentle tone

"no I'd rather just sit, sit and watch" he just smiled and turned to watch his friends laugh and frolic in the bright teal ocean. As loud as it was, it was peaceful, I closed my eyes to feel the light breeze sweep over me and sway my hair.

The 'gang' came back over to join me and Jake, Claire running and Quill following closely behind her, Embry and Paul arguing with Seth over who swam the furthest, all the guys came over to me and Jake, shaking their dripping wet heads leaving me and Jake soaked "hey!" Jake shouted as he lunged himself at Paul in a full on tackle, ending with them both on the floor wrestling, me and Claire just shook our heads and giggled.

Quil turned to us seeming bored by Jakes and Paul's actions started jumping up and down as if he needed the toilet

"So you guys excited about the bonfire?" Claire smiled brightly

"Yep, yep" Jake and Paul finally finished their brawl, Paul looked to me and laughed

"Might wanna keep hybrid away from the fire" Jake frowned and clenched his jaw and spat out through his gritted teeth

"what's that supposed to mean "Paul looking slightly more serous

"Chill bro, only saying she might be a little flammable" Jake relaxed and I felt confused

"What do you mean I might be a little flammable? "

"well vamps tend to catch on fire pretty easy so I was just say'n might be an idea to keep away from the fire, you know just in case"

Paul answered my question with more kindness than I was used to, they normally just poke fun of me and make leach remarks , even though I already know I do not burn, not even in the human context . I acted as if I didn't know any better

"thanks… I think ".

We all sat around talking and sharing stories most of mine they already knew (well the ones I could tell them anyway ) "I've got one you might not have heard" I said happily

"I really doubt that, but go ahead" Jake encouraging me or betting I'm not to sure

"okay my grandpa Charlie, once took me to the Newton's shop the one that mum used to work at " Jake and the 'gang' nodded so I continued

"and well mike, the owners son was there playing with me while my grandpa talked to his mother about some police business, I think. Mike started teasing me and annoying me because he wouldn't let me hold this bright red torch, so I got really irritated... so I er ... so I bit him."

I looked up to everyone realizing I'd been looking at the floor playing with my hands. They all had really odd expressions on the faces, Claire looked amused, Seth looked overjoyed, Quil looked ill because Claire looked amused and then Embry, Jake and Paul just burst out laughing followed by the rest of them. Everyone took turns to shout there view

"Ahh well the kid had it coming" Jake

"any blood?" Embry

"no" I shook my head at the thought

"well then no blood no sympathy ha-ha" Paul

"Apparently it wasn't a good thing to do and mother wasn't very happy with me but my father almost seemed proud," I smiled remembering that

"I wonder why ha-ha" Jake laughed with Embry and Quil like it was some inside joke I didn't know "what so funny?" Jake stopped laughing and looked at me

"oh err... Mike sorta had a thing for your mum back in the day, drove ya dad nuts"

"oh" was all I could say then managed to squeeze out an "ew".

After we'd shared what seemed like hundreds of stories. The 'gang' started playing with an over sized blue beach ball, I once again just watched, just seeing.

After awhile I noticed the sun was beginning to set "beautiful" I whispered softly "huh?" Jake slowly turned to me "why do you always say that?" he chuckled gently; I looked to the sky and spoke kindly and swiftly "Because the colors and melody of the light is just enough to calm you. The sun is like a great big romantic, inspirational inferno in the sky. It would be as if a powerful symphony was quieting down, becoming more emotional and beautiful as it fades. Its rays seem friendly. They remind me of an old friend, waving good bye to me, I know they are leaving but I'm filled with the confidence that I will see them again." I looked straight into his eyes he looked almost lost somehow

"it reminds me of you" I said it with all the conviction I could muster. 

**'Smack!'**

the beach ball went straight into the side of jakes head, he stiffened a growl and turned his head to see the direction of where it had been so swiftly hurled from – at precisely the wrong time.

His eyes landed open Claire , her eyes widened then quickly with the swiftest motion, pointed at Quil Jake smiled then threw a deathly glare at Quil

"dude, was only trying to get your attention" he yelled

"you could just holler, no need to throw inanimate objects"

he turned to me with a smug look , showing off his big words, I hid my giggle

"man, I tried but you were to engrossed, what were yous talk in about anyway? " a slight red tinge appeared on Jakes cheeks , I was for lack of a better word, confused

"the sunset?" I said in a question shaking me head slightly, what did he think we were talking about, I didn't know sunsets were a cause for embarrassment.

"any…way, everyone's heading up the top, for the bonfire now thought you'd like to know " Quil pointed, knelt down so Claire could get on his back and headed up to the small crowd of people, surrounding the pile of wood .

We all gathered around the blazing bonfire, everyone smiling and chatting amongst them selves. I was sat in-between Leah and Jake, Jake was arguing with Quil—still slightly disgruntled about the beach ball, I couldn't help but giggle neither could Claire perched upon Quil's lap,

I turned to look at Leah slowly nibbling on a hotdog, she looked at me and sort of shivered, I guess I truly do repulse her; I quickly with no hesitation placed my hand on her check

_Why do you dislike me? _

she laughed which caused everyone to turn to us in shock—I guess laughing wasn't a normal occurrence for Leah

"I don't dislike you, it's just not normal for me to have someone sit so close to me" I looked down and I guess I was quite close to her

_You think you repulse people?_

She smiled and nodded

_Well I like you, you don't bother me_

I smiled a big grin, she chuckled in return. I guess that's why she seemed so off with me, she was just confused as to why I had no objection to her.

Once we'd all heard more stories and laughed at Jake and Paul – hot dog contest—I have now seen everything! Me and Leah continued to chat and shared our own stories, Jake still turned every once in awhile with a puzzled look on his face , me and Leah would just look at each other and laugh

"Boys" she remarked

"Precisely" I nodded.

Everyone started to part I hugged the 'gang' and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek "see you tomorrow" I smiled, me and Jake slowly started to walk towards the forest to the cottage

"oh... I forgot" I stooped right in my tracks and whipped around and flew back to the bonfire everyone looked up to me with a confused expression – Paul with two hot dogs hanging out his mouth, I grabbed Leah and she rose slowly looking …well looking terrified, I quickly hugged her and placed my hand once again on her cheek _see you tomorrow?_

"Wouldn't miss it "

She smiled in relief, I nodded and grinned, I turned to the guys who all wore a soft expression, I twirled around and pranced back towards Jake.

We'd decided to walk through the forest, I was guessing it was to do with the fact Jake had eaten far to many hot dogs,

"so… what was that to do with Leah?"

"I was just seeing if she was coming tomorrow, to the party"

I grinned in surprise to myself I was really starting to like Leah

"oh right ,I see you to are getting on better, thought you didn't like her much" I nodded in agreement "it was just a misunderstanding"

"oh, okay then, well don't get me wrong I like that you to are getting a long, its just a bit of a shock, didn't see it coming"

"Jake you've never really been the most observant person" I laughed, none of them were.

I looked towards the cottage "hmm, home, ahh bed" I smiled feeling even more tired at the thought , Jake chuckled and kissed the top of my head "get some sleep ness, busy day tomorrow "

I gave him a humph and a sarcastic smile, he chuckled once more "good night birthday girl" and with that he turned and left " by Jakey"

I walked threw the cottage door, I slowly trudged into the living room, plunking myself down on the comfiest chair, and let out a sigh

"have fun?" I turned to my mother and nodded, to tired to talk

"what did you do? " my father asked, _swam ,sunset, ball, bonfire, Leah_ I thought while picturing everything, well not everything

"seems enjoyable" my father added , I nodded with my eyes closed still picturing the fiery sunset and blazing fire

"what she do?" she asked my father

_fill her in, to tired to talk, goodnight_

"okay darling, goodnight" I trudged over to my father and kissed him good night then kissed mother and turned to the door and to make the slow and very unappealing climb up the stairs, once I had managed to get to the second floor, feeling very pleased with myself for not falling asleep half way up, I dragged myself into the bathroom to remove what make up I still had on and brush my teeth,

I walked slowly to my room, pulled at the draw that had my night clothes in, hoping it wouldn't but up a squeaky fight which I was glad that it didn't, I changed with impeccable speed and climbed into my squishy and very large bed, dumped my head on the pillow and drifted to sleep thinking of what terror and lies tomorrow could bring.


	4. Tribulation

Previous chapter in Jacob's point of view : )

"Hey Seth!" okay maybe I shouldn't yell that loud after just waking up, now I have ringing in my ears. Good one Jake

"wow Jake you're up early" that kid always has a smile on his face why is he always so dam happy, it's like he's always hooked up on sugar or something .

"Yeah I know ...just can't sleep " I stuttered, when I stutter?

Seth's smile vanished and straightened "that ness thing still bugging you? "

I walked over and dropped my ass down on the front porch step next to Seth, rubbing my hands over my face, as if somehow it would help wake me up

"That obvious huh?" Seth just gave his I'm_ sorry_ smile and handed me a beer

I gave a sharp chuckle and grabbed the bottle "this won't actually help you know"

"That's not the point " I just rolled my eyes and took a swig.

The door swung open almost hitting me, I looked up and tried my best to glare at Leah or the offensive looking door, but gave up, too tired to be bothered, Leah just raised an eyebrow at me and turned towards Seth

"Hey Seth, Emily was just on the phone, Sam asked if you could help shift some of the logs "

"More fallen?" why look so happy kid, that tree could have been some creature's home. okay I'm showing sympathy to squirrels now oh the fun

"Yeah something about decaying wood I don't know" never were one for science were you Leah

"Kay I'll see you in a bit Jake, bye Leah " he's running, he's running, its 6 am why is he running! Okay that's it I want the number of his dealer

"That kid has too much energy "yes Leah that he does

"You're telling me "I mummer while staring at a bottle of 5% of alcohol wishing it to work

"If you're just going to stare at the dam thing then give it here "without even looking I just gave her the dreaded thing.

"It won't help" I stated simply, Leah just sighed and said "again it's not the point"

I tilted my head towards her; she was just staring into the forest "then what is?"

She turned to me "You need to let your brain relax, seriously Jake you used to be good at not thinking "

"Mmhhm" I looked at her raising both eyebrows in hope that she'd just get to the dam point quicker

"Fine look I don't like imprinting and _love_, it's just a waste of time, but you and ness... Well even if you guys weren't imprinted I'd say you guys were a match "

"That's not true since I would have killed her" even just the mention of that makes my skin burn

"You don't know that "I shook my head at that, I knew I would have

"And you do?" you couldn't possibly know,

She sighed and whispered under her breath "yeah, you couldn't have killed someone who looked so much like Bella" if I didn't have wolf hearing I wouldn't have heard that. But I did

"Don't say that, that's just really arggh!" skin curdle moment, she quickly interrupted

"Sorry sorry I know I know you don't like being reminded. Look all I'm saying is you guys have a history a bond that even pre dates her birth, that Brazil guy Nathan- "

"-Nahuel "I corrected quickly

"-Whatever yeah he's the same race but so what he's weird and well old like older than her dad" I sighed "In case you haven't noticed age never really bothered a swan women before why start now ."

Leah just laughed "Touché, All I'm saying is drop it, just enjoy her.

" well I'm going to head over to Emily's for a bit you go get Seth- the whole co-beta thing is getting to that boys head"

"Ha-ha yeah true the younger wolfs look up to him."

"Because he was 14, turned into a wolf and became beta. That's pretty impressive. "Leah remarked, looking solemn probably remembering when she first turned – and why.

Once I'd found Seth and dragged him away from his ever loving groupies, which to be honest wasn't so hard since they all go dead quiet around me, apparently it doesn't matter if you're not _there_ alpha when you're **the** alpha.

I found Neisse's scent leading towards an old meadow, I think it's the one Bella always had a thing for , but I suddenly realized it wasn't just her scent I found it was that leach's as well !

"You smell that?" I asked through gritted teeth trying to force myself not faze

"Yeah ness?" Seth replied

"And?" I snapped

"And what?" Seth took a step back, he really couldn't smell it...or maybe he just doesn't remember his scent as well as I did

"Nahuel"

"What?"

"Oh don't you pull that face too " I shook my head

"Look ness hasn't seen Nahuel since she was like what a few months old " Seth said

"Well she smells like him. And whenever I ask her about it she just gives me a look" I said while staring blankly remembering the few times I did bring it up

"A look?" Seth asked waving is hand for me to continue

"Yeah this deranged kinda look, yeah that that look right there" I pointed towards him

"Because you are deranged "Seth smiled

"Oh shut up" I said annoyed, I pushed past him and walked over to where I could see "Ness!"waving at her , I started to saunter over to her , I could hear Seth tagging behind me , she was upset ! why was she upset ?, I hate it when she's not happy "What's wrong? "

I soon as I asked she smiled, she softly placed her hand on my check showing me Leah

"She's at Ems; you don't miss her do you?" ness and Leah never really got on ,ayah they never really had a bad thing to say about each other now put but them together and you could cut the tension with a knife.

She laughed Seth caught on pretty quick and chuckled along.

"So how come you're here all on your own?" I asked her looking around just to make sure she was alone, I swear I could smell that leach around here somewhere

"I felt like some peace and quiet" she smiled and closed her eyes breathing in she looked so innocent. I smiled right at her, she was the most gorgeous girl I'd ever seen

"We can leave you to your peace if you want" she debated that for a second.

"No its fine, hopefully Alice will have calmed down by now"

I laughed and Seth remarked "Oh yeah she's getting the house all Aliced for your birthday"

We turned and started to run back to the cottage. As we got closer to the cottage I couldn't help but think of the party, that leach would actually be there and I could know for sure if it was him I could smell and maybe I could figure out what the hell had been going on between them. The constant letters and occasional phone calls really were getting old fast, and the worst of it is Edward didn't seem to care.

"Sorry" I nodded my head in his direction, ness smiled, maybe he was saying sorry to both of us not too sure what he did to her but still. I looked towards Edward he nodded at me, yeah something she was thinking as well, I wish I could know what she was thinking.

We headed towards the kitchen …ahh … bells cooking, I heard Edward chortle, hope it wasn't because of the Bella comment he was suddenly in the kitchen with his hand on the back of Seth, freakish speed if you ask me. But hay I turn into a wolf.

"That is a very good way of describing Alice in these situations" what?

And again somehow Seth caught on quick and laughed

"Well I saw what she did to the house last year for Halloween, I thought nothing would top your wedding but I was wrong" ooohhh I get it now. Come on bells food

Edward turned towards ness eyebrow rose "You'd prefer something simpler" he looked at me and ness with that knowing look.

_Shut it blood sucker! You said you wouldn't say a thing!_

Ness cocked one eyebrow up and looked at Edward with a confused expression, he blinked and turned to ness and said

"Sorry" she seemed to except, for what I don't know seeing as it was for me.

At least I think it was

She turned to me looking like she wanted an answer. I panicked

"Don't ask me I never understand him" stuttering again Jake. great

Seth sniggered "I think he's under the assumption that you two will get married"

Seth man shut up!

"Seth when did your brain start to work" I said with slight irritation in my voice hoping he'd get the point , I looked Seth actually taking in what he'd suggested, I acted stunned to try and cover up what Seth had suggested.

Seth seems to think I should just tell ness about the imprint . but I just ..just can't not now at least.

Seth laughed and so did my Edward from the other room, those need to but out , they think I'm to much of a girl to tell her well I'm not ! . I'd like to see you guys tell some girl you've known since birth you have a soul connection !

I turned towards ness and the most amazing blush appeared on her cheeks god she was beautiful I shook my head to keep the thoughts from my head they'd certainly not do me any good , Seth continued to laugh and we all turned to the kitchen table and sat down. Bella gracefully came in through the back door to the kitchen, it's still weird she had to left feet onve then again so did I .

Ness was watching her mother also and she laughed a beautiful little laugh

"What's so funny Ness" bells prompted she hated being the center of attention even if it was only from her daughter , she stretched over the table to place her hand on her check , I'm guessing to show her something , Bella smiled and lightly shook her head in her only Bella like way

"Yeah that's about right" bells said with a slight sigh, while Edward was chuckling

"I was quite the klutz" ness just shook her head looking puzzled

"I can imagine, but I can't believe it" ness sighed, Bella just turned herself back towards the stove

Suddenly Edward was behind us whispering to ness, me and Seth had 'super' human hearing and even we slightly jumped, but ness never did she never seemed startled by anything, trying to get that girl to jump was like getting a brick wall to talk .

"Before you were born she appeared more like Wendy" Nessie tried to hide her laugh and belle angrily sighed

"What do you three have planned to do today?" Edward changing the subject good idea Edward . ness looked to me and Seth, then Seth looked to me

Why do I have to decide ?

"Err we could go to la push? Maybe go see Emily?" Seth nodded and ness smiled, Edward nodded and said "that's a good idea, just stay away from the main house-I'd never hear the end of it from Alice"

we all laughed and smiled and so did Edward .

I've only been on the wrong side of Alice once , all I'll say is it involved a 400 dollar dress and half a tank of diesel . I didn't go back to the house for a week

"yes she can be quite annoying at times" at that he slipped away to living room once again . and that's when bells landed three plate of pancakes in front of us. Once we'd finished eating we headed off on foot down to la push, we'd agreed we'd rather run than take a car. And that way I could talk / YELL at Seth for being a stupid idiot . once me and Seth had fazed we let ness go in front .

"_You idiot ! "_

"_What did I do ? _ "

" _ness isn't dumb you jerk she'll figure it out if you keep saying stuff"_

"_well she'll figure it out anyway once you just get the balls to tell her "_

"_hey ! I have the balls" _

"_then why not just tell her ?"_

"_cus she'll hate me" _

"_no she won't"_

"_well I know she will if she finds out through one of your stupid innuendos you git "_

Seth's wolf just let out a gruff laugh and ran full pelt towards Sam and Emily's

Once we'd cleared the forest and fazed

We headed for Emily's house; Emily's house was kinda like a third home to me . the front door a bright blue I still remember how happy ness was that she got to paint it, that girl looked like a smurf by the time id come to pick her up after patrol .

The window box was filled with bright almost offensive flowers , ness and Claire had helped Emily plant them not that long ago. the door flung open and a small, grinning, Claire stood waving at us, Quil popped behind Claire smiling

"hey guys, just in time, were all planning on going to the beach, claries been nagging me to go since 8" Claire turned to look at Quill, scrunching her face up

"I wouldn't need to nag if you'd have just taken me there" she pouted and crossed her arms and stomped back into Emily's. she's reminded me of how ness was a few years back , well she never stomped

Seth laughed "you're in trouble now "

"Why didn't you just take her to the beach when she asked, it's not like you not to do what she wants" the thought had crossed my mind

"She had a temp, and Em wasn't sure it was a good idea her swimming if she's sick, but she seems a bit better now" we all heard her groan from inside the house "I'm not sick!"

Once we got into Em's we all said hi, and ness went over to sit near the girls, blue berry muffins scent hit me like a ton of bricks and before I knew it, me and quill were arguing over who could eat the last one, yeah last …there was 14 a minute ago now only one. We stopped arguing when we saw ness stand up and place her hand on Emily's cheek, Em was smiling , she looked like she had a tear in her eye. Ness must have said or shown her something nice.

Apparently word travels fast because within half an hour practically the entire pack showed up at Em's . once me and leah had managed to get everyone out of Emily's house so her and Sam could have some peace, when we got to the beach me and ness found a place to sit, she was just watching everyone, I wish I knew what that girl was thinking she always seem so far away

we'd picked a spot that caught the suns raze, Claire was giggling she looked so hyper and happy to finally be at the beach and quill looked just as happy, unless you're a wolf whose imprinted you'll never understand the feelings that come when you see the girl of your soul smile, as soon as Claire was ready, Quill picked her up and throw her over his shoulder she let out a squealing giggle he started running for the water and chucked her in. I turned to look at ness she had a smile lightly place on her face, her skin was doing that odd glow thing, radiant I think would be a good word to describe it.

She turned to me catching me staring at her, if it were anyone else I'd be embarrassed for them catching me but her know I just gave her a cheesy smile .

"You not going for a swim?" I nodded my head towards the group

"No I'd rather just sit, sit and watch" I nodded, she turned to look at the ocean to watch the pack prance around like fools .

After a bit the guys came back over to join me and ness , Claire running and Quill following closely behind her making sure she didn't fall over I know that feeling, always one step behind the girl so she didn't so much as break a hair . Embry and Paul arguing with Seth over who swam the furthest, all the guys came over to me and ness , shaking their dripping wet heads leaving me soaked "hey!" I yelled once I'd seen he'd also soaked ness, I lunged towards Paul after a few tosses and twists he submitted fairly easily.

"So you guys excited about the bonfire?" quill asked mainly to Claire

"Yep, yep" me and Paul stood up shaking the sand off ourselves, Paul looked to ness and laughed

"Might wanna keep hybrid away from the fire" what! How dare you even think -"what's that supposed to mean "I spat at him

"Chill bro, only saying she might be a little flammable" oh right yeah of course

"What do you mean I might be a little flammable? " ness asked innocently

"well vamps tend to catch on fire pretty easy so I was just say'n might be an idea to keep away from the fire, you know just in case"

"thanks… I think ". ness stuttered

We all sat around on the beach telling jokes and well making fun of Seth and his groupies, I think ness always felt left out with these sort of things since she never had a story to tell us that we didn't already know "I've got one you might not have heard" she said getting excited, yeah maybe something about that dam brazil dude

"I really doubt that, but go ahead" I said trying to get her to maybe tell me something I probably didn't want to know

"okay my grandpa Charlie, once took me to the Newton's shop the one that mum used to work at " oh yeah that darn Newton kid followed Bella around like a lost lamb if I remember

"and well mike, the owners son was there playing with me while my grandpa talked to his mother about some police business, I think. Mike started teasing me and annoying me because he wouldn't let me hold this bright red torch, so I got really irritated... so I er ... so I bit him."

What ! oh that's good, Paul and Embry looked at me with the same sort of expression (trying very hard not to laugh to loud )

"Ahh well the kid had it coming" I said chuckling

"any blood?" Embry asked, he looked happy about that, guess he wasn't to fond of the boy either

"no" Nessie shook her head, yeah that would probably be to hard for her

"well then no blood no sympathy ha-ha" Paul snickered

"Apparently it wasn't a good thing to do and mother wasn't very happy with me but my father almost seemed proud," yeah well if I'm happy about it, Edward must have been ecstatic

"I wonder why ha-ha" I laughed looking towards embry and quill "what so funny?" ness asked, oh crap what do I tell her "oh err... Mike sorta had a thing for your mum back in the day, drove ya dad nuts"

"oh" she said quietly then shaking she squeaked out an "ew".

Oh god if that's how she thinks of Newton boy liking her mum what's she going to think when she finds out I loved Bella. This will not be good.

After that the guys started to keep Claire busy, since she was starting to fidget luckily quill brought a beach ball, it was almost the size of Claire. I just sat and watched Nessie watching everything around her, she always looked so peaceful. Since ness calm along I've always found time to just watch, I never seem to be in a rush anymore, which is nice.

"beautiful" ness whispered softly "huh?" I whipped my head round to look at her , she was looking at to the horizon – the sunset "why do you always say that?" I asked chuckled gently she looked up towards the sunset and spoke not much above a wispier "Because the colors and melody of the light is just enough to calm you. The sun is like a great big romantic, inspirational inferno in the sky. It would be as if a powerful symphony was quieting down, becoming more emotional and beautiful as it fades. Its rays seem friendly. They remind me of an old friend, waving good bye to me, I know they are leaving but I'm filled with the confidence that I will see them again." She looked straight into my eyes

"it reminds me of you" the look on her face , I really could look at it forever . let's just hope I get the chance

'**Ouch!**' Okay maybe not 'ouch' but you get the idea

Something slammed into the side of my head, i tried to stop a growl and turned my head to see which annoying idiot had thrown the dam beach ball .

Claire was the nearest but even if it had of been her I wouldn't have done anything , but I know she couldn't of thrown the thing with that much force , Claire looked at me like she'd seen a ghost and quickly pointed to quill . ha! Ratted out by your own imprint quill. I turn to look at Quil and he just shrugged and yelled

"dude, was only trying to get your attention"

"you could just holler, no need to throw inanimate objects" I yelled back

I smiled to Ness yeah I have a vocabulary too she giggled wow that sound .

"man, I tried but you were to engrossed, what were you guys talking about anyway? " her amazing way of talking about me and the slight hope that I'm one up on the Brazil guy

"the sunset?" she said in a question shaking her head slightly

"any…way, everyone's heading up the top, for the bonfire now thought you'd like to know " Quil pointed, knelt down so Claire could get on his back and headed up to the small crowd of people, surrounding the pile of wood .

We all sat on some of the old logs that Sam's pack had moved earlier everyone seemed quite happy just sitting around the fire . I was sat in-between Leah and Ness

"You didn't need to throw a dam ball at my head though did you ?" I said through gritted teeth, quill just smiled

"I tried calling you, I guess you were otherwise engrossed " he said with raised eyebrows, tilting his head in the direction of Nessie .

I just gave him a stern look, to try to get him to hush the hell up . he seemed to get the point , Claire was giggling hopefully she didn't quite grasp the point.

then I heard Leah laugh , not that it was completely unheard of but you get the point it still didn't happen often enough for it not to draw attention from people. Ness and Leah were sitting together talking , well Leah was doing the talking ness was doing her touch thing

"I don't dislike you, it's just not normal for me to have someone sit so close to me" ness tilted her head slightly and placed her hand on Leah's face again, telling her something or asking her something, I know its sad but I hated the fact she was showing Leah things, ever since she started talking to that dam brazil guy again, I keep telling myself there's no need to be jealous, I just hate when she didn't let me in.

Leah smiled and nodded to ness, Nessie smiled the biggest grin I'd seen in awhile which made my blood boil a little more , Leah chuckled in return.

Stupid woman laughing … okay Jake calm down no need to get jealous, you've wanted these two to get on for a while .

"Okay ! hot dog contest who's in " Paul roared

"I'm good thanks " Embry replied shaking his head

"Yeah I'm out " quill remarked holding a sleeping Claire

"Seth ?" He just shook his head lightly

"Looks like its just you and me alpha" Paul smiled holding up a plate of hot dogs

"How do you know I wanna play ?" I inquired in a dull tone while poking the fire

"Because it's me, you hate me winning, simply fact" Paul looked from me to the hot dogs he almost looked up set. I turned towards ness who was still talking to Leah . hmm maybe eating in a time way will keep me distracted long enough not to rip Leah's head off

"You have a point " I threw the branch in the fire and moved closer to Paul. Everyone watched cheered, Ness looked slightly shocked by the actual amount I could eat .

Once the contest was done me and the guys just talked about the younger wolfs and how they kept following Seth around. Every now and again I'd turn to see ness and Leah talking and laughing occasionally even ness placing her hand on Leah's shoulder something so small shouldn't make my angry but it did I don't know why it just did. When I turned to them the last time

"Boys" Leah snapped

"Precisely" ness laughed .

It was about time to leave, me and Seth put the fire out and said goodbye, quill carefully moving so not to nudge Claire awake even though she'd be pissed he didn't wake her, but oh well you win some you lose some

"see you tomorrow" ness said smiling and waving to everyone .we started to walk towards the forest to the cottage

"oh... I forgot" ness stooped suddenly and whipped around the fastest I'd ever seen her move, she stalked right to up where Leah was still sitting she grabbed Leah she got up very slowly and carefully almost how prey might move she looked …well looked terrified, Ness quickly hugged leaving Leah to gasp and ness just as quickly placed her hand once again on her cheek "Wouldn't miss it " Leah spoke softly

Ness smiled in relief, nodded and grinned, turned to the guys who all had grins on their faces , she span around and danced back towards me looking as free as ever We'd decided to walk through the forest, I was guessing it was to do with the fact Ness was tired "so… what was that to do with Leah?" don't get pissy Jake . Calm

"I was just seeing if she was coming tomorrow, to the party"

"oh right ,I see you to are getting on better, thought you didn't like her much" trying really hard to adjust my tone here "it was just a misunderstanding"

"oh, okay then, well don't get me wrong I like that you to are getting a long, it's just a bit of a shock, didn't see it coming" women , really don't get Em

"Jake you've never really been the most observant person" I wouldn't be so sure on that Hun

She looked towards the cottage "hmm, home, ahh bed" I chuckled and kissed the top of her head "get some sleep ness, busy day tomorrow"

She gave me a humph and a sarcastic smile, I just laughed "good night birthday girl" and with that I turned and left

" by Jakey" I heard her whisper . I love that girl . no woman


End file.
